Talk:IJLSA Adventures
Riped-Off Who wrote Squid Reunion? It totally rips off my story SquarePants Reunion. Phin68 Fall Time! 02:22, November 29, 2009 (UTC) That was Spongefan2. --'Sponge321' talk to Sponge321 13:11, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Best Episode and Movie Competition? I think it might be about time we had an Elimination Competition, Season by Season. where we chose the best Episode and Movie (in individual categories)It'd work like this: We list all the episodes from a season starting from 1 and it's 2 movies. People vote on which episodes to go (about up to 4 votes per day, per person) for however many days we set, then, when we have 1 episode and the selected movie, we move on to the next season. When we finish all the seasons (again, finishing with the most recently completed), we put all the winning episodes from each season and movies and do it as if it were the other votes and we then find out with is the best episode and best movie. If there's a tie in vote count, the next person to vote chooses one of the tied episodes to be elimenated. So it works like this Simpsons one: http://www.nohomers.net/showthread.php?t=66761 (except episodes don't have points, so if we did, which we wouldent, when it goes to 0 it's eliminated, but I think it's better not like that) Thanks for reading and please consider this idea as I think it'll give us better ideas of what episodes to do next and what characters or types of plot the fans like. --Digital Tamer 21:25, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Question Hello. I have several episode ideas but I'm not quite sure how to make that No Card thing next to the episode. Can someone tell me? --Spongeman537 14:44, December 30, 2009 (UTC) WHO DID THIS!???? HEY! Somebody delete my epsiodes from season 8! Who the hell whould do that!? User: MissAppear869--Squirrel Talk 08:08, January 4, 2010 (UTC) That was Digital Tamer. He said Those where...kinda spam. The writer there will have to re-write them and also pay atttention to earlier episodes. Plankton is good now. Other things ask him by yourself I was not spaming! I'm trying to make the more episodes for the IJLSA Advnetures!This is not fair! I've type like about 2 or 3 new episodes and he has to delete them! I'm so upset! User: MissAppear869 --MissAppear869 Squirrel Talk 05:54, January 5, 2010 (UTC) You were adding unecicary gaps and they were annoying. Also, you need to brush up on previous episodes. You'd find that Plankton is good now. You can post back your episodes, just don't put the huge gaps and be careful what you're putting. --Digital Tamer 20:45, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Say what? I didn't put luge spaces. I swear that was not me. I would never do. User: MissAppear869 @ MissAppear869: Forget this story. I mean that I don't want to be against you, but Digital Tamer is right - You have to keep an eye on previous episodes, so, forget this story and continue write other episodes for IJLSA Adventures SpongeWriter123 08:29, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Okay... Sorry about! I won't do it again. Please don't block me! User: MissAppear869 Mistake isn't vandalism, after all SpongeWriter123 09:07, January 7, 2010 (UTC) DIGITAL TAMER! @ Digital Tamer: Why you deleted MissAppear869's episode again?! Last time was deletion right, but why you deleted MissAppear869's episode this time?! Only, because you don't like some episode don't allow you to delete, what you want! SpongeWriter123 10:48, January 8, 2010 (UTC)